Fighting Amnesia
The Charmed Demigods: Mixed Heritages Chapter 14: Fighting Amnesia Paul Halliwell It took a few moments for me to recollect where we were and what we were doing, but once I did we were quick to act. Eve summoned herself a sword, I started to orb rocks at Lethe, while Poppy attempted to use her molecular combustion power; it wasn't working, presumably because Lethe was a goddess. All of the rocks I orbed at her seemed to miss for some reason, so Eve took a shot and threw her sword; it just managed to scrape Lethe's arm, but all it really did was anger her. She started to raise water from the river and shoot it towards us. "What do we do?" Poppy asked as we all jumped and dodged our way away from the water. Eventually, I found myself hiding behind a tree with Eve. "To quote Poppy, what do we do?" I asked her nervously. She thought intently for a moment. "I think the only thing we can do is hit her with the water." "But she is Lethe! Will it work on her?" "Who knows? If it does, it probably won't be permanant, but it might just give us the chance to get across the river without her following us." After a moment, I nodded. "Okay. I'll orb some water to her - you'll be distracing her - before I orb you guys to the other side. Unless you can get there another way?" "No that seems good. I'll tell the others." She ran from behind the tree to the rock where Dennis and Poppy where hiding, Lethe still shooting water everywhere. A moment later, I heard the three of them shouting at her, trying to get her attention. I turned and ran from behind the tree, the opposite direction that Eve had ran. Lethe was staring at them angrily, so I took my chance and screamed "Water!" orbing some of the water into her face. The water made Lethe fall into the river, although I think it was more out of shock than anything else, because the river water surely doesn't affect her. I quickly ran to the others and orbed us to the other side, where we started sprinting until the river was just a line in the distance. "We....should....rest...." Dennis panted as he collapsed on the floor. The rest of us agreed, and sat next to him. "We need to discuss what we're going to do," I began before anyone could speak. "If the spell worked, we should be near Horme by now. Once we find him and Eve speaks to him, we need to force him to tell us where - and who - Poppy's mom is." "Agreed," Eve said. "And I have a feeling we really are close to where he is. Either that, or that man walking up to us is just another enemy we'll have to face." We all swiveled around to where Eve was staring and saw a tall man walking up to us. Category:Albus Chase Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Chapter Page Category:Complete